Wings of an Angel
by Creyhie
Summary: My true love never came. Someone did come and save me, but it wasn’t him. Oh, you ask who the hell I am and how the hell I ended up in a tower? Well, it all started on an October day. UPDATED! DarkxOC, slight OCxKrad, DaisukexRiku.
1. Chapter 1

'She was locked up in the tallest tower of the tallest castle, far away from all life. She waited forever for her true love to come and save her…' Sounds like the start of a fairy tale, right? Well, it is, sort of. This whole thing is just one big fairy tale, for the most part, anyway. MY true love never came. Some one did come and save me, but it wasn't him. Oh, you ask who the hell I am and how the hell I ended up in a tower? Well, it all started on a seemingly ordinary day in October….

* * *

"RI---CRASH!" A 17 ½ year old girl with blonde hair yelled as she once again tripped on her skirt's hem line. 

"Riku, what happened --- Hikari, what have I told you about tripping on your skirt? It is very unbecoming." Hikari's younger sister, 17 year old Risa Harada, scolded her.

"Well, if you would just let me wear pants or a shorter skirt, I wouldn't be having this problem, now would I?" She retorted as she got up. Her long deep purple dress was very becoming of her slim, lanky figure. Unless you stood her next to Risa, you couldn't tell that Hikari was 6' 1".

"Hikari, it's no use. Nothing will make her budge. Now, come on. We'll be late. And who wants to be late for their own birthday party." Riku told the blonde. Riku's dress was simple, a halter in a light blue color. It stopped at her knees, which made Hikari fume.

"Fine. Let's go." In the car to Risa and Riku's 17th birthday party, there was a strained silence as Hikari drove down the road. She turned on the radio and tuned to a station she loved.

"We interrupt your music to announce that Phantom Theif Dark as appeared at the Purifed Artifact Museum totally unexpected. He has dropped a note saying that he will steal the 'Wings of the Angels' pendant at midnight tonight. This has been an anoucement ---zzgzh" The announcer said. Risa, for the rest of the ride, had a dreamy look on her face.

"Hikari, aren't you coming with us?" Risa asked her when they arrived.

"Nope, you two have a ball. I'll be back at 3 am to pick you guys up, 'kay?" She told the twins. They nodded yes and rushed to meet everyone and have a good time. Hikari drove off, to her favorite spot in Tokyo, the cliffs.

"This is pure calm." She muttered to the wind. She stood on the cliffs with her hands curved over her bosom. The wind pushed her hair back and out behind her. Her dress swept behind her and she closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, her watch was beeping 12 am. "Midnight…Dark." A silent figure watched her from behind, barely breathing, taking in her radiance. His violet eyes searched for something to focus on, not her. In a flash he could be gone; with a flap of his black wings, he would be gone, but something made him stay.

Hikari pulled a broken pendant out of her purse. It was an angel, or at least it had been. It had no halo or white wings and it was all sooty, even after 12 years. It was all she had left of her parents or her home. A fire had only spared her and the pendant. In the little dress, there was a concoction of pure heaven. She knew that if she drank it, she'd change. But right now, she could care less.

"With this, I'll finally be rid of my life and no one would have to care about me…" Hikari mumbled to herself. The deep purple haired boy of 18 heard her and pulled out the pendant he had stolen.

"I wouldn't do that, Hikari." He said with a concern that was out of character for the thief. She turned around to see who had spoken.

"Why would you care, Dark Mousy? You're just an art thief. I'm just a nuisance." She said, looking out onto the ocean again.

"That's not true, Hikari White. You aren't a nuisance. But if you really want away, then by all means, go ahead. I won't stop you." Dark told her.

"It's not that I want to die, I just rather have something or someone that I can turn into or to. Riku has Diasuke, Risa melts over you, but what about me. There's Satoshi and Takeshi but they're weird and Masahiro, who knows. I wish I could fly or something…" As she spoke, Dark looked at the pendant in his hands. He walked up to her and turned her so she was facing him.

"Here, take this and cast that one away. Want to fly, this'll do the trick. Though, there are side-effects…" Dark told the blonde who looked up into at it in wonder.

"I'll take it. I'll think about it…" She spoke in a hushed tone. Dark cupped her chin and eased her face upward. Hikari looked into his eyes and melted. She couldn't take her eyes of off him has his head slowly lowered to hers. Their lips met and took in the other's warmth. "Dark… please take my old pendant. Maybe you can revive it…." She said, coming out of the kiss. Dark took the pendent and took off; the only remmant of him was a black feather, tucked in her hair.

* * *

"Hikari, why were you so late!" Risa asked her when she picked them up. 

"Something came up. The world doesn't revolve around you Risa. We don't all keep time tables of when someone is sopossed to be somewhere. Get a life." Hikari half blurted out, half told the truth. Risa looked at her appalled and threw herself into the backseat. Riku just shrugged.

* * *

Dark flew through the night sky pondering what Hikari had said. 'Dark… please take my old pendant. Maybe you can revive it….' He did not know what she had meant by it, but he could feel that the pendant had a very weak 'pulse.' He landed on the roof of his and Daisuke's house and opened the glass door. He saw Daisuke's chest rise up and down on the top bunk. Dark smirked and placed the broken pendant in his shirt drawer. 

"I'll see, Hikari, I'll see." He said to himself as he fell back onto his bunk.

* * *

Me: So, what do you readers think? Do you like it? I will try to up date this one more often, 'kay? I get very distracted so...yah. I hope you liked it. Please review!

Creyhie


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed (even if it was only two people).

* * *

Chap 2

Hikari fiddled with her uniform of red and white three weeks after Dark had given her the pendant. It lay carefully on her exposed chest. She still wondered what he had meant by side effects. She had not used it, her mind too much on Dark to let it stray.

"Hikari, come on, we're going to be late." Riku informed her from the hall.

"I'll be right there." Hikari buttoned the top of her shirt to hide it; Risa would be furious if she saw the pendant.

Half way through her math class, a note was neatly laid on her desk as the passer passed by. She looked at the writing and instantly knew who had written it.

'Hikari, I have a message from Dark. Please don't ask how I do, but I do. He said that he will try to save your pendant as much as he can, but he will only be able to restore the appearance. Its soul is to far gone.

He's sorry that he can do no more than that. –Daisuke-'

She forced a faint smile to Daisuke and mouthed a thank you. She turned back to her notes on how to prove triangles congruent.

That night she sat on her balcony, painting; painting a perfect rendition of Dark in flight.

"Hey, Risa I'm done with my painting. Do you want to see it?" She called as loud as she could so Risa would hear her.

"Sure, Hikari! Let's see---oh my god, it's perfect! Thank you Hikari for painting it for me!" Risa squealed. Hikari sweat dropped.

"Uh, Risa it wasn't really for you, but I guess you can have it…" She said, a little disappointed that she couldn't keep it. Risa squeezed her to death and then picked the painting up and ran off with it. Hikari sighed. She walked back into her room and grabbed a blank canvas. She paused, looking out onto the sun set lit ocean. Her mind drifted through thoughts of Dark, school, the Haradas until it came to the memories of her childhood; of a life of a family that was cut short as if by fate; of the tragic fire that only spared her, her pendant and a book of angels…

"Why…."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why?" She murmured to the wind.

"Why what, Miss?" A voice called to her. Hikari jumped and turned around to see a figure that looked a lot like Dark. There was something wrong, though. Dark had black wings; this man (she assumed that it was a man) flew on white wings and his blond hair was cut short, aside from a long piece that ended in a cross.

"An angel?" Hikari whispered. The man chuckled. This girl was informed. He knew that she had no idea who he was. There was something about her, though, that told him that she was not normal.

Hikari instinctively touched the pendant; it was warm to her touch and reassured her. She spoke, "Sir, you look like an angel, much like Dark, but like a real angel, not the fallen one. Who are you?"

"Indeed, I DO resemble an angel, but I am not forsaken. Please, child, do not put me on level with Dark Mousy. My name is Krad, or White Wings." Krad replied, walking toward her. Hikari noticed that he owned a voice that resembled someone from Britain. He had an air of ancientness and godliness.

"Krad, huh? Wait, Krad backwards is Dark, so that means that your last name would be something like Ysuom." She said, trying out his name.

"Could be." He answered, taking a step closer to her.

"What do you want?" Hikari asked, taking a baby step backwards, away from Krad.

"Nothing special. Or rather, something very special, depending on how you look at it." He told her, a smile creeping onto his face.

Krad moved closer to her until he stood almost next to her. One hand ran down the side of her face, down her neck, down to the pendant. He pulled her hand off and touched it. The pendant flared and Krad fell back in surprise. Hikari stiffened and touched it, only to feel its warm pulse.

"W-what is that?" Krad stammered. Hikari smirked.

"You want to know? Well, it is the 'Wings of the Angels' pendant. I guess it doesn't like you. It likes Dark, though." She informed him.

Krad said nothing, but took off, leaving a flurry of white feathers on the balcony.

Hikari watched him fly off, holding the pendent against her chest.

"That ass had better not come back." She muttered. But at the same time, she knew he would. And that she could do nothing about it at the moment. So she walked over and picked up a feather.

It was soft. Not down soft, but still soft. She wondered if this was how Dark's feathers felt. Of course not. Dark's feathers felt different. They had to.

Hikari let out a small sigh and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hikari! Will you please pay attention!" Hikari's teacher scolded her one day three weeks later in math. Her head jerked up from the picture she was drawing of Dark.

"Sorry, sensei. However, I have already written all the notes down and have the homework done and I have studied for the chapter test." Hikari explained for her wondering mind. Her teacher looked at her as if she was crazy, as did most of the class.

"Fine, would you like a pass to the art room? You too, Daisuke since I know you're going to ask me?" The teacher asked. Daisuke nodded and packed his things, while yelling at Dark.

_Dark! Why did you get into her mind like that?_ Daisuke asked Dark, who was resting his soul in Daisuke's body.

_I have to, Daisuke. It's the only way I could bare to live in this head of yours if I can see her. There's something about her that just draws me in. Especially the way she draws my handsome figure._ Dark explained.

_You just want to look at her as she draws._ Daisuke said rolling his eyes.

_What if I do? What's it to you?_ Dark asked.

_Nothing. But Riku's ours, not Hikari._ Daisuke replied. Dark did not reply, but smiled. Daisuke did not know what to make of his grin; that aside, Daisuke followed Hikari to the art room, where a surprise of dark proportions waited for him.

Hikari made her way through the piles of artwork and supplies. She opened a cabinet and brought out a half painted picture. It showed an angel crying while she prayed. All around her were light blue feathers; her wings were unfinished but they would be folding around her. It was for an assignment for class where they had to paint or draw something that was symbolic to their past. All around the angel, wings, and feathers would be fire, symbolic to the fire that had claimed her family.

"Wow, Hikari that's really good." Daisuke complimented when he saw the picture. Hikari blushed, sending chills down Daisuke's back. _She's so pretty. I want her-- no, no, no! Riku is the one I love, not Hikari. But... _He thought as he looked at her. His heart started to beat fast and he looked away, "Um, I'll be right back, Hikari. I have to go to the bathroom." He ran out of the room. Instead of transforming, Dark jumped out of Daisuke's skin and watched him run down the hall. Dark took this opportunity to "check up on Hikari."

Hikari sat by her painting, placing the finishing touches on the wings. She was done. She looked out of the window she sat next to and sighed. Out that way, had stood her families mansion. She did not know if her brother, Toma White, was still alive. He had left before the fire, she remembered, with her father, but she did not know if he had returned or not. He would be 20 by now.

"Is that what happened during the fire, Hikari?" Dark asked her. Hikari nodded. He pulled a stool up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I've always wanted to know why I was spared. Why were there light blue feathers around me? Why? I've gone to the site millions of times, but I never find anything, except feathers; white, black and blue feathers" Hikari trailed off. Dark knew something was different, but with this painting, everything came into place in his mind. And by now, Krad must have visited her. The wild card, "Do you mind if I tell you what happened?"

"No. Tell me what happened in your past, Hikari."


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 3

Flashback

"Hikari, please don't be upset. This is for the best. I know you loved Jester, but it was his time." A tall blonde of 25 told a 5 ½ year old blonde girl who was crying. The 25 year old was her mother, a noble woman who had an air of nobility and righteousness to her. She bent down and took the toddler in her arms.

"I know Mommy. But he was so soft and cuddly for a cat. Jester was a friend to me." Hikari said, sobbing softly. Her light blue eyes ceased watering but they were still damp. Her mother put her down on the Persian rug.

"Hikari, Mommy needs to see your older brother, all right? Will you be okay by yourself? I'm allowing you to go outside on the front lawn. You know the rules. I'll call you when dinners ready." Her mother said, walking out of the room, pausing hear Hikari's reply.

"Okay, Mommy! I'll be alright. Tell Toma hi for me." Hikari said as she walked out the front door. Her mother smiled and walked upstairs to Toma's room.

Outside, Hikari sat on a bench near the entrance, or actually, laying on it, looking at the clouds. Her imagination was running wild with thoughts of dragons and angels.

"Um, excuse me." Suddenly, a voice ripped through Hikari's thoughts and she sat up. She saw a young boy, no younger than herself, with spiky red hair and large red eyes.

"Yes? Who are you?" She asked, swinging her legs out so they hung over the edge. He jumped up on the bench and sat next to her.

"I'm Daisuke Niwa. I live down the street aways. I think we go to preschool together. Are you in Ms. Kagura's class in room 1-P?" He asked.

"Oh, yes, I think I am. I think I've seen you in class, though you are always near to the Hara—Hara—Harada twins and Takeshi so I don't come over much." She said looking into his eyes. He blushed slightly, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Oh, you can come over. They won't mind. Hikari, I have something for you. Here, I found it in my house's basement." Hikari was handed an angel pendant. Its arms were in a prayer position. A little halo was placed on her blonde hair. Her dress was filled with some sort of water like liquid.

"Thank you, Dai-chan!" She squealed, hugging him.

"Hikari! Time for dinner! Wash up!" Her mother called from the house.

"I have to go. Thanks." Hikari paused and leaded into Daisuke and pecked his cheek. She ran off, leaving Daisuke blushing and stunned.

After dinner, Hikari sat in the living room, an open fire crackling behind her. Her pendant was place on the coffee table, out of harms way. She read her book on angels, gazing longingly at the wings of the angels and how she wanted wings. Behind her, a few stray embers landed outside the hearth and on the rug. All around Hikari, flames engulfed the house. Hikari kept reading like she didn't notice a thing. She fell asleep; listening to what she thought was the crackling of the fair.

When she woke the next day, she found herself encircled by light blue feathers. All around her was smoldering black ashes of her house. She found her burnt and broken pendant a few feet from her. Her book of angels was the only material thing untouched. She looked at the sky and started to cry softly, before she started to scream in terror and grief…

End flashback


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Here comes chapter 6!**

**Disclamer: The usual stuff...

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Diasuke ran into the boys' bathroom, determined not to become Dark. He looked into the mirror and took a double take. He was still Daisuke. Worried, he searched his mind for Dark.

_Dark…Dark…?... DARK?_ He thought, "Shit…" Daisuke ran down the hall back to the art room and flattened against the wall outside the open door. Voices could be heard inside; a faint crying sound faded in and out. He listened in on the conversation, something he knew he shouldn't but he had to.

_"I'm so sorry, Hikari. Losing your family at such a young age, it's a vile trick fate played on you."_ Dark replied.

"And the worst part is that I don't even know if my brother Toma is still alive...sob….. I can't stop thinking that he is alive, you know? There is something that just tells me that he is. I've been searching the old site and fate for something that tells me that he's gone. I can't find anything, Dark, nothing. There is no remnant of Toma ANYWHERE." Hikari wiped her eyes and stared at the window. She pulled her hair back into a sloppy bun.

Dark stared at her in aw. She was a beautiful girl, someone he really wanted at that moment for some odd reason. Something inside told him that he had to have her or he would not be able to live. He stood up and, carefully and slowly, he wrapped his arms around her. A gloved hand brushed against the pendant, warming the hand.

_"Hikari…"_ She turned around and met his lips with her own. He was startled by the kiss, but the passion that she put into it drove him to respond with his own.

Outside, Daisuke doubled over in pain. "AHH!" Dark went ridged before falling into Hikari's panicked face.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it took so long! the stupid parental controls blocked fanfiction, so i couldn't get on! Anyway, here are chaps 7-9. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

_C-cr-rud… what-the hell-is going-on? It hu-urts! DA—ARK! _Daisuke thought as he crawled into the doorway. He looked up at Hikari's panic stricken face and choked, "Hi-ik-ar-i…"

Hikari looked up in horror. There was Daisuke, just like Dark, doubled over in pain and sweating like crazy. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Someone picked up, whispering.

"Riku, you have to get to the art room now! Something happened to Daisuke… I don't know what be just get here! Bring Risa too. Dark's – AHH!" Hikari dropped the phone as she was picked up by her neck. The person turned her around and she looked into the golden eyes of her attacker, "You're Krad, aren't you?"

"You're a very observant girl, aren't you?" Krad mused. Hikari glared at him and pushed her pendant up with her hand. He yelped and let go of her.

"What did you do to them! TELL ME!" Her eyes went red with fury and hatred. A chill ran down Krad's back. _There is something about those eyes that makes me very scared and I don't get scared easily._ He thought. He pulled out a vibrating white feather and threw it at Hikari. She was thrown back into the hall outside. She winced as she got up.

_Wonderful, just wonderful… My ankle hurts and the Haradas aren't anywhere in sight._ She thought, trying to find something to throw at the demonic angel. He moved toward her picture and smirked. He pulled out another feather and tried to activate it. Hikari, seeing this, forgot about her ankle and threw herself into Krad. Both feathers went flying into the wall behind them.

Dark, freed of the feather's magic, got up and helped Daisuke up. _"Daisuke, move her picture out of here. Stall the Harada twins if you see them coming down the hall. I'm going after Hikari and Krad." _Daisuke nodded and sprinted down the hall with the picture. Dark stepped over to the hole and looked out. Below him, Hikari stood holding a chisel. Krad held his arm, trying to stop the bleeding of the large gash in it.

_"You little bitch! I was trying to be nice to you because you determine if I survive or not! So, now I'm going to have to use force to get you to me!"_ Krad yelled at her, a feather appearing in his hand. Hikari dropped the chisel; it would do her no good now. She tried to act confident, but inside she was trembling in fear. She had no way of protecting herself, or a weapon to attack Krad with.

_"Prepare to beg for mercy, girl!"_ Krad threw the feather at Hikari. She closed her eyes and prepared for her fate, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

_"HIKARI! NO!" _Dark yelled from his window perch, _"WIZ, TO ME, NOW!" _Large black wings appeared on his back and he jumped down.

Everything seemed to slow down. The feather connected with Hikari, exploding and sending up white smoke. Dark stopped midair and tried to look through the smoke. A tear fell from his eyes. Krad stared at the smoke cloud, with a smirk on his face. _She'll be out like a light when the smoke clears, then I'll grab her, rip that pendant off, and kiss her. Then Dark Mousy will have no chance… huh?_ He thought. The smoke cleared revealing a pulsing light. The light, a light blue color, held a winged figure. Krad's eyes widened in horror. The wings were a mixture of black, white, and blue with more black than white.

_"Now, now, Krad don't do that. Give Dark a chance too."_ The figure spoke with a voice of that of a glass harp, _"You'll just have to wait. Cause-damn she is persistent. Why go after someone like her, anyway?—alright, alright, just stop with the screaming! Tootles my love—alright already! I'm going-_ Ug… why does she have to inhabit my body? And why does…my head…hurt…so..mu..ug" Hikari fell over in a flurry of feathers into Dark's outstretched arms.

_"Dark, you've won for now. Though I doubt that you understand what that girl is worth to you or me, keep her safe."_ Krad said to Dark, quite out of character for the archangel. Dark looked at Hikari's knocked out form. _She's really cute when she's unconscious. cringe Daisuke is going to have my head._ He thought.

_"I will Krad. You bet on it. 'Cause you won't take her from me!" _Dark took off for the art room above him. Krad watched him go. Satoshi took over and fell to his knees, panting.

"Please, Dark, keep her safe. Krad has terrible things planned for not just her, but all of us. Please keep her away from Krad. That's all I ask." Satoshi looked up to the art room and prayed that Hikari would choose Dark over Krad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hikari held her ground as long as she could. The blast from Krad's feather would knock her out, surely, if not kill her. The white feather connected with her, sending up billows of smoke. She waited for her body to be thrown back. It never came. Confused, Hikari opened her eyes.

"Mom…? H-how..?" Before her, stood the figure of her mother, emboded as a 25 year old. She still had the same noble air she remembered and the same smile.

"Hikari…" The voice was distant, quiet, a whisper, "I'm sorry to have left you at such a young age. It was not what I wished, but the rules of destiny were against me. You were spared because you hold the key to our line. We are of the line of the wild cards, people who determine which side wins. For now, only remember this: _"When Light and Dark begin their everlasting battle, he who holds the wild card wins. For only with the wild card, can the tables be turned, the battle won. The wild card must decide who lives and who dies. Heed caution, choose wrong, and all will parish."_" The voice became that of a glass harp, _"Hikari White, you must have millions of questions for your mother, and for me, but keep silent. I am Artemis, the wild card of Dark and Light. I inhabit your body… okay enough of the whole formal crap… god does that get old."_

The figure of her mother had changed, transformed into a young 17 year old girl with flowing light blue hair. It reminded Hikari of Satoshi a little. A gold band encircled her head and a single tiger eye dangled on her forehead. Her strapless gown flowed fluidly about her body; its blue color picking up hues of white and black. Large wings were folded behind her and, like everything else, were blue with black and white.

"Uh… okay, but how are you protecting me?" Hikari finally asked the figure.

Artemis cracked her knuckles, _"Oh, well, if you would so kindly look down—"_Hikari looked down, gasped, and glared at her_"—now now, don't be so surprised. I did say that I inhabit your body, didn't I? Well, you gotta expect things. I am you, so really, YOU'RE protecting yourself. Now, do you want to keep the boys waiting? Krad wants to take you home with him."_

"No…. are you…. Disgusting….. _disgusting…_" Artemis found her rightful place within Hikari's head and took over. _Don't do anything, gross, okay? Cause I WILL scream at you until you go away, kay?_ Artemis ignored her and let the smoke diapate.

_"Now, now, Krad don't do that. Give Dark a chance too." _Artemis smirked at him, _"Cause—Artemis, give me my body back! I'll scream--damn she is persistent. Why go after someone like her, anyway?—ARTEMIS! NOW! IM SCREAMING!--alright, alright, just stop with the screaming! Tootles my love—ARTEMIS… Don't make me blow your ear drums--alright already! I'm going-_ Ug… why does she have to inhabit my body? And why does…my head…hurt…so..mu..ug" Hikari fell over, her conscience slipping out from her mind….

Hikari ran over the events in her head once she woke yup. It was overwhelming and she slipped back out of conscience again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Are you feeling better, Hikari?" Daisuke asked her a few days later.

"Yup, Dark helped a lot. You seem surprised." Hikari replied, noting his expression of shock.

_He is cute when he does that, isn't he?_ Artemis commented as Daisuke rambled about some homework assignment.

_It's too early for you. Go away._ Hikari replied, trying to block her out.

_Now, come on. It hasn't been that bad, has it? _A silence verified her. _Okay… so I haven't been the best alter in the world. But, bear with me, please. It was the same for your mother, you know—_

_Shut up._ Hikari's thought had silenced Artemis. _I, I don't want to talk about her, okay._ Artemis did not reply.

"Miss White, are you still with us, or did you slip out of conscience again?" A voice brought her back to reality. She looked in the light blue eyes of Satoshi.

"I'm still here, don't worry. Please don't. Too many people have already worried about me enough. I'm going for a walk." Hikari started for the door. Daisuke ran up and grabbed her arm.

"Hikari you can't just go now! Class starts in 3 minutes." He pleaded. She yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"No one'll miss me. Let me be spontaneous for once. I'm sick and tired of doing what everyone expects of me. Try it sometime, Dai, you may find that he'll salute you for it." Hikari tore out the door. Daisuke tried to understand what she meant when Dark stepped in.

_Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke she meant me._ Dark told him flatly.

_But how does she know… _Dark did not reply, but smirked. He knew something that Daisuke didn't and he would relish it always. Unknown to the thieves, one blue haired boy slipped out of class, determined to follow Hikari.

Hikari opened the door to the roof and walked out. It was not a wonderful day; a hint of moisture hung in the air. She liked it this way, not clear but not stormy either. She leaned against the railing and sighed. She was doing that a lot lately. It wasn't natural for her. Then again, having an alter wasn't natural either.

_Artemis? _She asked the snoozing girl.

_Yes? _She replied, one eye open.

_Can I ask you something?_ Artemis sat up, fully listening and nodded.

_Sure. Shoot. _

_Where did you, Dark, and Krad all come from? You had to have come from somewhere, right? _Hikari inquired.

_Well, it's kinda hard to explain. I, myself, don't remember where, except that the place we came from had a huge library of scrolls in it. I used to go there quite a lot, it seems. _Artemis scratched her neck. _That's really all I remember. Sorry if I didn't help much._

_No, it's okay. That only place that I know of that had a library of scrolls was Alexandria, Egypt, but that's half a world distance from us. It doesn't make sense… _Hikari turned around on the railing, her back to it. She spied Satoshi standing before her, his blue hair ruffled by the wind.

"I thought you'd be up here. May I ask what you are doing up here?" His calm voice reached her ears, perking her to attention.

"I come up here to think. It's a lot easier to think about your problems when your up high. I just was thinking about the origin of Krad, Dark, and Artemis. That's all, really. Is the teacher worried?" She asked him, pushing off the railing. Satoshi scratched his head and blushed ever so slightly.

"Actually, I've been up here since break. Something told me to come up here… to see you, Miss Artemis." His voice changed to the British accent that Hikari remembered all too well as Krad's. Satoshi fell to his knees in pain, clutching his sides. "Hikari… GO!" A pair of white wings erupted from his back. Krad emerged in his fullest, ready to over power Hikari. He looked around for her but only found one blue feather.

"Ha ha, the fun is just beginning. Master Satoshi, you'll have to do better than that if you want to get her in bed… and we all know that you want to… Artemis, you can't run forever. Soon you will be mine and that day will be Dark's last. Until we meet again… Adieu to all." Krad's voice faded as gold hair became blue, gold eye became blue and Satoshi regained control. With a tug on his tie, he went down stairs, ready to face what ever the teacher had in store for him. A smug look crept upon the young master's face, all too out of character for him, all too much like Krad.

END OF PART 1….

* * *

A/N:

He he he…. So, you all want more right? Well, then review! I will not continue unless I have 20+ reviews. Also, I'm going to Florida from apirl 14-23 so i wont be anywhere near a computer. so yall will just hafta wait to see if i continue! AND YOU! Yes, you who don't review! I don't care if it is out of your style, but please, REVIEW! What? You think I'll hate you if you review? I won't (probably)! If you flame me, well then at least you reviewed anyway. So review or else!


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is. The long awaited update. I'm sorry it is so short, but it is mainly just set up for Part 2. Enjoy and Review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel... though I really wish I did.

* * *

Part 2 ****C****hapter 10**

The sun was at high noon. A few fleeting clouds marred an otherwise clear blue sky. The rains weren't coming for a long, long time but the city below was prosperous.

The city. A Greco-Egyptian province that was home to the most powerful woman in Mediterranean history: Cleopatra, Queen of Egypt. The city's name, if you hadn't guessed, was Alexandria.

Along the dust floored streets of Alexandria were many small shops and auguries. Most in this town were of peasant decent and such. The thoroughfare was thick with people; it was market day and the venders were out in force. Along one end of this road, tucked into a small alley, were the alchemists, who were capable of almost anything. And it was to one of these men had a proposal been made and a soul been promised. All he had to do now was wait for them to come.

In a little known portion of town, lived a pair of lovers who weren't exactly… normal. They were normal in the sense that they had all their limbs, had no antennae or wings. They looked normal. It was below the surface did they become… different.

A small, tan woman of about 18 sat in a house in this portion of town, resting her eyes. That's what it looked like she was doing, but every now and again her face would contort into expressions.

_Why should I, damnit?_ She said in her head, scowling. A voice laughed.

_There is no reason why you shouldn't, Kifi. It's just how it is._ The voice spoke, revealing itself as a 17-year-old girl. The angel smirked at her tamer and flicked a piece of blue hair out of her face.

_That still isn't a reason!_ The girl cried, shoving her fists into her eyes. _Just because I think that it would be safest going to Ptolemy himself, doesn't mean that Akhom will agree to it._ Kifi stood up from her sitting position. She walked over to a mirror and stared at her reflection. Like all Egyptians, she was tan, very tan. Her hair, in contrast, was almost white. Her green eyes sparkled.

Her reflection then changed into the one in her head. _Kifi, you know this is the only way. If he-they-go to a different alchemist, there's no telling what may happen._ The angel replied. Kifi sighed. She was right, after all.

_Fine. I'll go out and look for him. It shouldn't be too hard._ The girl replied, exiting her house.

_Hard may not be a factor. Time is more important right now._

Akhom was technically insane. Every medium, prophet and witch doctor had told him as much. The 17 year old tan skinned boy ran a hand through his redish brown hair.

It wasn't his fault he had two other minds in his head. It wasn't like he wanted it that way. Heavens no. Had he had a choice, Akhom would have not wanted the two bickering idiots in his head.

Once again, the two were fighting. Now over which alchemist to go to. Akhom sighed. He hated it when they fought. He lost sleep over it and most of his life.

The boy smoothed his tunic. Well there really wasn't anything he could do now. One, or both would be out of his had by tomorrow morning and he would be sane, or at least partially sane again.


	11. Chapter 11

**WOOT!! An update!! Ya'll should be happy. Anyway, someone brought this up a while ago: Yes, I know "Artemis" is the name of a Greek Goddess. I'm a nut for Greek Mythology. It just came up when I was looking for a name. For all you know, it could be something like "Rinsuki," "Lira," or "Creyhie." It was an impulse naming. I had to give her a name anyway. So, Artemis she shall be and Artemis she shall stay.**

**Also, there is no plot to why Hikari's name is Hikari. And I KNOW Satoshi's last name is Hikari. It is a coincidence, nothing more.**

**For those of you who are wondering, no I didn't just start writing a random ass story in the middle. Part Two has a LOT to do with Wings of an Angel's plot. And those of us who are pouting about how totally random the story seemed to get, don't worry. Part Two will only last three to four chapters, then we go back to Hikari and Dark. And when we do, be ready for some good Hikari/Dark… development. XD I would pay attention to a lot of what it said in the following few chapters. There are MAJOR plot themes running through them.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own anything of DNAngel except the complete manga series so far, some printed out pictures, and a love for Dark. I own only Hikari, Artemis, and the plot. Which is sad because I want Dark!!! TT**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

The hut was small compared to the rest in the area. It was not flashy or inviting, which was the way the alchemist who lived in it liked it. He was a stout old man with a yellowed smile and wild eyes. In his chair, he drummed his fingers together in anticipation.

He had been given a proposal a fortnight before. He still remembered it.

_The flap opened late one night. The old alchemist had been sleeping at the time. He awoke with a groggy start and grumbled to his visitor, "It is the middle of the night. What in Anubis' name do you want this early-late-whatever it is!?" The poor old man had to grab his walking stick to support himself. He was not a man who dealt well with being awoken in the middle of the night._

_The visitor bowed, and removed his cloak hood. His blonde hair hung freely in a ponytail, some of it too short to get in it. His eyes were a hard golden color. He smirked. "I have a proposal for you. It is a once in a lifetime opportunity." The old alchemist raised an eyebrow; you never heard that one often in his line of work. He motioned to a chair. The man took it._

"_What do you have for me, my mysterious visitor?" He asked, eyeing him. The visitor pulled something—a white feather—out of his cloak. The alchemist watched him as the man created an orb around the feather. "Is that all?"_

"_Not at all. Now, look closely at what is shown by the orb…" The man motioned. The alchemist raised an eyebrow again and peered inside. The orb held what looked like to be a 17 year old purple haired youth, with black wings, sleeping. In the boy's arms was another 17 year old, but with reddish-brown hair. He too was sleeping._

_The alchemist leaned back and scratched his chin. "What do you propose?"_

"_The boy with reddish-brown hair has me and the purple haired one, my other half, in his head. He is going to go to Ptolemy within the next fortnight to have one or both of us expelled. I however, have different plans." He said to him. The alchemist pondered this._

"_And these plans… entitle that the boy does not go to Ptolemy? I can do that very easily…"_

"_No, I can keep him from going. I will bring him here even. What I want is YOU to do the exorcism. You would get a choice between me or my other half to _have and to keep for all of eternity_." The alchemist's eyes widened at the prospect. An entire soul all to himself… It was indeed a tempting idea._

"_I have only one question," the alchemist said carefully, "why are you the one who is asking?" He saw the man in front of him smirk._

"_Neither my other half nor our tamer are intelligent enough. And I want to keep my existence. If we go to Ptolemy, there is no guaranty that _I_ would keep my existence in this world." The alchemist smiled. He wants to make sure he does not disappear, he thought._

"_I see. As I do not get this very often, I accept your offer. Heed, however, this warning: I cannot guaranty which of you I keep. You are tempting fate just as you would with Ptolemy. I hate the bastard, though, and will do anything to take his business away. Come one fortnight from now and it shall be done. Now go! I need my sleep." The alchemist dismissed the man and went to bed._

"_One fortnight, I—_we_ will be here." The blonde haired man left, leaving him to his sleep._

He had never figured out who the man was exactly, but the alchemist did not care. He was getting a soul, that was all that mattered to him.

Yet, something the man had said tugged at him. 'To have and keep for all of eternity." Something about it made him wary of what was to come. He shook it off. Now was not the time to have second thoughts.

He checked the time on a sundial right out side his door and shuffled about, getting things ready for his visitors.

Akhom stood in an alley way, trying hard not to scream.

"_You idiot! We are supposed to go to Ptolemy! Not some random alchemist here! I don't even know how I bother listening to you, Krad!__" _The purple haired one yelled at his other half. The blonde smirked.

"_One of such a small mind, I doubt you would understand, Dark. I have a feeling that this one will be better than Ptolemy." _Krad replied back, a look of "revenge is sweet" on his face.

"_I do not have a small mind! At least I won't get all of us killed!__"_ Dark shouted. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Akhom gritted his teeth and glared at the two men. He shook as the pair continued to shout and yell. _WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!?!?_ He shouted at them, fury filling his thoughts. Both Dark and Krad stopped and stared at him. _I don't care who we go to, I will get one or both of you out of my freaking head. If nothing else, I will get you, Krad, out. Now quit bickering!_ The pair shut up. Krad had a look of victory on his face; it might have been cause for concern, but neither Dark nor Akhom paid attention to it.

The boy sighed and stepped out into the light. He could go either of two ways: one led to the palace and Ptolemy, the other led to the alchemist Krad mentioned. He pondered what to do.

"_Akhom…__"_ Dark spoke a warning that went unsaid.

_I thought I told you to shut up. _Akhom glowered at him. Turning back to the dilemma at hand, he found he could not choose. So, to make it easier on himself, he closed his eyes, spun around a few times and pointed out in front of him. When he opened his eyes, he found him pointed to the path to the alchemists. _That settles that._ He thought, running down the alley toward the alchemists.

Not five minutes later, Kifi jogged into the same junction. She slumped against a wall, breathing hard. "Where… can he…. Be?" She asked the one in her head. She shrugged before closing her eyes to sense them.

_Odd, I can't sense them, Kifi. It's like someone—possibly Krad, has put up a barrier around Akhom. I can sense, however, that they came here. Which direction, I know not._ She told her tamer. Kifi sighed. The girl ran a hair through her hair. She had no clue where they would have gone. Something told her that they might not have gone to Ptolemy but she had to check. The girl sped down the street toward the palace.

When she arrived, she walked up to the guards. "I'm here to see Ptolemy." She tried to maintain her composer. They nodded and let her in. Kifi had no time to bother looking at the scenery around her, speeding up the stairs and through the halls to Ptolemy's room.

_Breath, Kifi, breath. You won't be able to ask Ptolemy anything if you are out of breath._ The blue haired girl reminded her.

_Thanks Artemis. Just what I needed._ She joked, regaining her normal breathing rate. Kifi knocked on the door and was ushered in.

Ptolemy stood by his window, looking rather tired for someone only 20. He may have been an alchemist but, he was human too. He turned his head, his brown eyes gaining excitement as they gazed on Kifi. He walked over.

"What brings you here, Kifi?" He asked her.

"Has Akhom been here yet?" The girl asked him, concern in her eyes. Ptolemy shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen him yet. I do recall he was supposed to come today, though." The young man thought silently for a while. "For the exersism, yes I remember. But if he is not here…"

"You don't think he could have gone to a different alchemist, do you?" She asked, looking out the window. Ptolemy hung he shoulders.

"It is possible… If so there is no guarantee he will survive. He mi---!" The alchemist stood up stock still. "Kifi, Artemis, go and find him, now!" He went to say more but she was already gone, blue wings erupting from her back as she jumped out of the window. He caught a feather and hung his head. "Time has been a fool. We stand by and wait for it to move, yet it has already past us by. Forever we are running to catch up with it. We will never catch it, however, for Time stands always still, just out of reach…" He muttered to the wind. "Please, do the impossible and beat Time, or all will have been for not."

**There is the end of Chapter 11. It was longer than I expected. Only took an hour and a half…**

**A few notes:**

**- When Ptolemy says, "Time has been a fool" he means that time is like a jester and is playing games with them, **

**- The soliloquy Ptolemy gives about time is important. And there is a reason why time is capitalized. No, I won't tell you. You have to figure it out yourself. If you have an idea, tell me in your review. Those that do, and get it right, will get something special.**

**Until my next update,**

**Creyhie**


	12. Chapter 12

**It is the long awaited Chapter 12! Please enjoy. Flame if you must. Review if you want. Also, this chapter goes best with Within Temptation music.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own anything of DNAngel except the complete manga series so far, some printed out pictures, and a love for Dark. I own only Hikari, Artemis, and the plot. Which is sad because I want Dark!!! TT**

**Chapter 12**

To beat Time…. Something not even he had accomplished. To defy fate, time and destiny was to play with the hands of the gods. The alchemist had searched for years for it, for some way to defy the natural laws. He could not find it, for it simply did not exist. There was no way to defy the natural laws, laws that had always been followed. To do so would require more power than he had… but possibly power that one of Akhom's souls held. One of those souls, Dark or Krad, may hold the power to beat Time. Ptolemy wanted Akhom to come to him because he could capture one of those souls and test it. Test to see if he could beat Time. A risky business, this was, but Ptolemy needed to know if it was possible… and if it could give him the Philosopher's Stone.

He passed his study, constantly checking the sundial by the window. _They will run out of time… I will lose my chance at immortality,_ he though solemnly, his mind making the sundial move faster than it was.

"No… I will not lose my chance for immortality," he said suddenly, determination flaring in his eyes. He pulled things off his shelf in a flurry and began to create his chance at immortality in a piece of artwork he called Wings of an Angel.

--------------

"Kifi, how much does Akhom mean to you?" Artemis asked her tamer. She flew across the city of Alexandria, trying to sense Krad or Dark. The question made Kifi falter in her answer. It hit right to home inside Kifi and Artemis could feel it. Artemis wasn't surprised that her tamer tried to cover it up, cover up her feelings for him. But which him did she want? Definitely not Krad, no one would go for that freak. It was either Dark or Akhom himself. Artemis couldn't figure out Kifi's feelings. Moreover, she couldn't access Kifi's feelings. They were locked behind a tight door that could not be opened by her.

_W-what do you mean, Artemis?_ She asked her, eyes wide with worry. What? Did Artemis think that Akhom was going to die?

"I just need to know how far you are willing to go for him." She said to her, descending closer to the alchemist district. Kifi closed her eyes before speaking.

_I—he means everything to me. I won't let him die!_ Kifi replied, eyes full of honesty. _You think he won't survive, don't you?_

"There is a good chance none of them will," she said, not mincing her words. Kifi sank back in the confines of Artemis's mind. The angel could tell she was thinking hard. About what, she could not decipher. She banked a right and landed outside the entrance to the district. "Kifi… if you feel anything for any of them, don't let it go to waste."

Kifi's head snapped up. Artemis could tell she had been crying. _What makes you think I feel anything for Dark or Krad?_ Artemis frowned. There was anger in her words. Where had this anger come from, she wondered. Artemis stared back at Kifi, trying to solve the puzzle of her heart. _What makes you think that I should feel anything for the bastards who have screwed up the only man who's always there for me? Do you think I give a shit what happens to them? I want Akhom safe!_

Artemis sighed. Ah, that was it. She could careless about have Artemis in her head. Hell, she could careless that she was freak. She wanted Akhom safe… no matter what happened to the other two. Artemis felt a pang of sadness at this. The angel enjoyed Dark's company on flights when their tamers where fast asleep. She had found a companion in the fallen angel.

She was not ready to lose him because of a simple minded tamer like Kifi.

"Kifi, I will not let Dark disappear. I will not. Say what you will about Krad but do not condemn Dark to death!" Artemis stared her tamer down. Kifi's nostrils flared in anger.

_You don't care what happens to Akhom, do you?! You just want your petty angel all to yourself, with out the _inconvenience_ of Akhom! You don't care whom you have to hurt to get your way!_ Kifi roared back, her temper at its boiling point.

Artemis punched a wall in anger. "I don't care? Try you yourself, Kifi! You'd condemn my friend to death to save your precious Akhom! You don't seem to grasp how much of a hell you would live in if that happened. I would never let you have a moment of peace. You'd wish you hadn't." Her voice was full of venom and anger. Kifi shrunk back slightly in fear.

_So you wish me dead as well?_ She retorted, eyes glistening with water. Artemis snorted. How the idiot could think that, she'd never know. Artemis knew that she was digging a very early grave for herself. The angel closed her eyes and looked at her tamer.

"No. I do not wish Akhom dead either. But to do this, without Akhom dieing, we need to hurry. So shut up and let me do my job." It was harsh, Artemis knew, but arguing with Kifi was not helping Akhom, or Dark. Kifi stuck her tongue out at Artemis and turned away like a small child.

_Bitch…_ The word made Artemis chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Now, be quiet. I need to sense for them." She stretched out her power, sensing for any of the three. She walked, as she did so, never running into anything. Her eyes closed and she began to chant. "Okba omi re na… okba omi re na…" Over and over she chanted until her mind slammed into something, just as a scream rang out.

---------------

Dark was fuming. Akhom stood down the main street of the alchemy district, looking from one side to the other. He was fuming because Krad had won. And because the blonde angel had such a smug look on his face. The fallen angel sulked in his corner of Akhom's mind, trying not to listen to Krad.

_Akhom, he's in a tent with a sun and moon symbol on the top._ The blonde angel was telling the boy. Akhom sighed and rolled his eyes. The fact that almost EVERY alchemist had a tent like that was not helping his nerves or his patience. At least the two angels weren't fighting anymore. For the most part, Akhom was sane right now. That is, if you didn't count the voice in his head that was telling him where to go.

"Krad… every tent has that symbol," he said, rubbing his temples. Dark sniggered silently. Well, at least we know who's get removed, he thought, Akhom can't stand him. Akhom broke through his thoughts. "I can still hear you, Dark." The fallen angel cringed but said nothing. He would stay on Akhom's good side.

_Fine… pathetic human…_ Krad said to Akhom, giving a visual of the tent.

"Okay." Akhom walked on. Dark bit his bottom lip, eye hard with worry. Something didn't feel right. Something was off, and it wasn't that they weren't going to Ptolemy. In fact, Dark got the feeling that he had been wrong. That this was all just a game, a game of chess where they could not escape fate's moves. They were just pawns in something much greater. Someone was behind it all. His first thought was it was Krad. No, his mind told him, it is something on the outside, something that wants immortality.

Dark's eyes snapped open. Someone wanted immortality. But he couldn't tell Akhom. Not now. It was too late for that. Something was being created that none of them could stop.

"Krad, I hope you aren't leading me into a trap." Akhom's voice tore Dark from his thoughts. The blonde angel just shrugged. Akhom had found the tent.

Akhom lifted the flap and stepped inside the tent of the alchemist. He looked around before letting his eyes fall on the old man sitting at a table, almost expecting him. The old man smiled a thin smile and gestured toward the chair.

"You are Akhom, no? You have two other souls in your body, no?" The alchemist asked him, pulling a bookstand, with a large grimoire on it, to him. Akhom nodded before sitting down.

"Yes, old man. I am. I wish to have---"

"One of them exorcised." The old man finished his sentence. "Time and fate have already informed me of your visit." Yes, he thought, the blonde one truly is fate. He turned to his book, flipping through a it to a page. Akhom glanced at it. It read, "To exorcise a demon or soul". Not a very positive title. He went to read what was written below the title, but the alchemist turned it away from him. "Have you chosen who you will keep?"

Akhom frowned. "Who I will keep? Who said that I had to keep either of them?" Krad and Dark cringed slightly. Blunt, wasn't he?

"Exorcism is a very difficult process. I cannot exorcise two souls at once, I'm a afraid," the old man said. "Who will you keep?"

Akhom pondered for a second. At first it seemed like a simply choice. Krad would go. But… now that he was give the choice of who he could keep, he found himself stuck. Who to choose?

Dark tried to block out all of Akhom's thoughts. He did not want to know the answer, even if he could change it. The fallen angel circled his wings around himself, blocking out everything. He would miss the long flights with Artemis, but he wouldn't miss sharing a mind with Krad. He would be happy to be rid of the arrogant angel. _Akhom, just make sure you really know who you want to keep… you know you can't reverse it._ He told him, just as advise before going back to his sulking.

Krad, on the other hand, was all smiles and, strangely, hope. Whether he was stuck with Akhom (though he'd take the boy over if that happened) or with this alchemist he did not matter. He would be rid of Dark and he would be alive. But the thoughts that flew across Akhom's mind a mile a minute scared the angel. This wasn't turning out the way he wanted, it seemed. He glanced at Dark, who had secluded himself. _He cannot hear Akhom's thoughts… No, he is choosing not to._ Krad observed before Akhom's voice broke the silence.

"I know who I will keep," said Akhom. The old man smiled and ushered him to stand in the middle of a penticle on the floor.

"Now, there is nothing you have to do, except for holding on to the one you are keeping. Make sure you to not stop thinking their name or you will lose them. Any questions?" The alchemist asked before taking his post behind his grimoire. Akhom shook his head.

"No." This is it, he thought.

_The time has come…_ Krad thought standing up.

_We will find out who he has chosen…_ Dark followed suit.

"Anubis, Osiris, answer my call. I call on thy greet powers to exorcise the one not wanted from this man. Take that soul and banish it to another body, yet do not let him fall. I scatter this powered newt as a symbol of greeting. Arise, gods of the Underworld and death! Arise and exorcise this man!" The old man began to chant. The penticle glowed and wind seemed to come up from it. Two dark spirits floated up with it, circling Akhom. The wind ripped at his cloths and hair. "Now, think of the one you will keep and do not let go of it!"

Akhom closed his eyes, picturing which one he was keeping. Dark felt the magic grab at him and taught him. He nor Krad could see who Akhom had chosen. Krad embraced it, feeling the old magic sweep over him.

At once, two large ghostly hands shot out at the two angels. It was the moment of truth. Both held by a hand, helpless to over power the magic, they waited for judgment. To find who would go and who would stay.

The old man smiled and stepped into a circle he had created. Any minute now, he'd have another soul. He said the last words, "Arise and exorcise this man!" and watched as Akhom was enveloped in white light.

It happened so quickly, Dark did not see it happen. He was dropped as the hand grabbed Krad. Krad has a smile of victory on his face. Then he was gone. Dark was alone in Akhom's mind.

Krad was pulled out of Akhom's mind and thrust into the alchemist's. The spell finished, Akhom fell to the ground panting. The alchemist, however, stood stalk still, his eyes rolled back into his head. His mouth opened slowly and he let loose a scream the rocked the city's foundations. It was not a scream of pain, or anger, but one of pleasure, pure pleasure.

_Akhom get out of there NOW! _Dark yelled at him, fearing what would happen to them. Akhom scrambled up and out of the tent. Another scream followed him out. The tent exploded. Akhom was sent flying before Dark could take over. Something caught him in his fall and carried him higher. He looked up at Artemis, as Dark took over.

"You can let go, Artemis." The angel smile and let him go. _What will happen to him?_ Akhom asked. "Who knows… I only wish to be nowhere near him."

"That we can do. Come, let's go home." Artemis said before taking Dark's hand and flying back to Kifi's house.

The alchemist watched them good, gold mixing with his grey eyes. "Damn you…. You tricked me…"

_You did not think of it. I win._ The angel smirked.

"So you are the one they went to… You must have one of the souls in you. Give it to me." His voice unmistakable. The old man turned around to face Ptolemy. The man held out what looked like an orb. It flared white, blinding the old man.

_N-no!_ Krad screamed as he was sucked out of the old man and into the orb. He snarled and cursed Akhom. _I will hunt down your family until I get my revenge…_

Ptolemy killed the old man and went back to his study. "You will be mine forever and always… Krad." He said before breaking the orb and absorbing Krad's soul.

----------------

Time… such a petty thing to think that he must defy. He did not have to defy it. He could make sure his bloodline lived on. He realized this after finishing his work, a piece of artwork with a vial of liquid that granted immortality to the drinker. He did not have to defy fate, time or destiny. He only needed a safe guard against the end of his line… and an angel to make sure that the future was kept interesting.

Yet… in doing so, he did defy Time and fate. He didn't know what the consequences of his action would have on his ancestors…

**Chapter 12 and Part 2 are done! And WoA is finally updated! Yay.**

**Until my next update, which will be more frequent I promise,**

**-Creyhie-**


End file.
